Raw Meat
by AkiraSesshoumaruMalfoy
Summary: Just a short drabble about how Derek Morgan fell in love with Spencer Reid. If I say this is slash, would that be redundant? Read and Review please and thank you


Raw Meat

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

Summary: Just a short drabble about how Derek Morgan fell in love with Spencer Reid. If I say this is slash, would that be redundant. Read and Review please and thank you.

Derek Morgan wasn't used to being in a relationship. The last serious one he'd had was just out of college and that hadn't been all that serious. He was Derek 'One-Night-Stand' Morgan - he didn't do relationships.

He hadn't done blokes either; but Spencer Reid; Doctor Spencer bloody Reid changed everything. He changed Morgan in ways that the older agents still wasn't sure he felt comfortable with.

"Derek, Derek are you listening to me?" Spencer asked, a look between frustration and worry on his face. Derek shook his head.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" he smiled abashedly. In fact, he had been listening. He'd never thought that he could listen to anyone as much as he listened to Spencer and even though most of what the young genius said went over his head, it didn't mean he wasn't listening.

So why did he lie? Just to see the pout on Spencer's face that he gave whenever Derek did something frustrating.

"Why do I even bother?" Spencer sighed exasperated. "You never listen..." his eyes became all wide and teary. Derek's gut twisted and he walked over to the young doctor, who was busy scrubbing the kitchen bench.

"_Raw chicken leaves more disease causing bacteria than any other raw meat, and you have to clean it immediately after with disinfectant and disposable wipes otherwise the bacteria will proliferate and give you _. Quote. Unquote." he smirked

Derek wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist and kissed the younger man's neck. He buried his nose in the shoulder length, wispy brown hair and inhaled his scent. Spencer pouted and huffed, increasing the intensity of his scrubbing.

"Who says I never listen?" Derek asked smugly. Spencer sighed.

"Just because you listened thi-"

"You've said the same thing every time we have chicken for dinner and unlike you I don't have an eidetic memory...it was word for word Reid," Derek mumbled into the back of Spencer's neck, leaving light kisses every now and then.

"I hate you." Spencer mumbled. Derek smiled.

He still wasn't used to the idea of having someone live with him, cook with him, shower with him and sleep with him for more than a day.

They'd tip toed around each other for months. Derek hadn't been ready to accept...well, a relationship. Especially with another man. He was scared - even though he _knew_ Spencer; knew that the younger agent wouldn't hurt him because he risked hurting himself when those three pretty (scary) words came out of his mouth.

He was scared he might lose their friendship if it were to go wrong. He was scared that he'd screw up somehow because it wasn't like he knew anything about being a partner. He was scared that he'd lose Spencer every single time the younger agent went out into the field. It was irrational because Spencer was FBI too, but that didn't change anything.

And he was scared he'd never be able to love Spencer back. Because Spencer deserved to be loved and if Derek couldn't give it to him, then there was no point in them being together.

But Spencer had surprised him - knocked him for six, truth be told. The man had been patient with him. Had listened to every fear and insecurity Derek had and still stuck around.

"I love you too," Derek murmured. Spencer stopped scrubbing, frozen to the spot, eyes wide as he processed what Derek had just said.

"What?" Spencer asked weakly. Derek spun the younger man around to face him, looking at the picture of shock (and just a little bit of happiness) on the younger man's face. Derek let a small smile grace his features.

"I. Love. You. Spencer. Reid." he stated simply. A blinding smile spread across Spencer's face. He wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, kissing him deeply.

They parted, slightly breathless.

Derek looked into Spencer's eyes, shining with love and happiness and he knew, right then and there, that he was in love. That this was it - this was what every person on the planet strived after. This was what he wanted all along (even though he hadn't known it).

He rested his forehead against Spencer's and closed his eyes. This was good; they were good; possibly the only good thing in the world they lived in. And it was enough.

"If we turn off the oven, we can have dinner later," Spencer whispered against his lips.

Well, nearly.

***Fin


End file.
